HAMATORA - No te queda bien el traje
by Otori0
Summary: Art x Nice. Un Oneshot que relata cómo es el día de la boda de estos dos. Ayuda, les quiero demasiado y ya no me da la vida.


HAMATORA: No te queda bien el traje

Nice se ajustó la corbata antes de ponerse de pie y mirarse una última vez en el espejo, preguntándose si se veía bien, si no iba demasiado arreglado para ser él. Probablemente todos se reirían de él al verlo, pero ya que era un día especial, ni siquiera Nice podía simplemente vestir como siempre.

Había comprado aquel traje negro a juego con el que llevaría Art. La corbata era azul, y tenía un pequeño bolsillo con un pañuelo azul que sobresalía. Nice no comprendía mucho de moda, así que había pedido consejo a la única persona con la que podía contar en aquellas ocasiones: Koneko. Le daba demasiada vergüenza pedir ayuda a los demás, y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que casi nadie sabía tampoco mucho, incluso algunos menos que él, como Birthday, por ejemplo. Honey quizás hubiera sido buena idea, pero no tenía ganas de escucharla sermoneándole o metiéndose con él.

-Maldita sea, estate quieto un momento. -Dijo Koneko acercándose a él y arreglándole un poco su despeinado cabello- ¿De qué sirve que vistas de traje con estos pelos?

-No puedo evitarlo, mi pelo es así desde siempre. -Se excusó Nice.

Koneko hizo caso omiso a sus palabras mientras hacía lo que podía para mantener esos cabellos castaños a raya, lo cual resultó más difícil de lo planeado, así que optó por rendirse. De cualquier modo, era Nice, no importaba que no estuviera absolutamente perfecto, ¿no?

Salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que Nice se encontraría con Art, por fin. Había esperado con ganas ese momento, quería ver cómo se veía su pareja.

-Ten mucha suerte, novio. -Le detuvo Koneko quedándose quieta- Nos vemos en un momento.

Nice asintió, haciendo un gesto de despedida, algo vulgar para la situación en la que se encontraban, lo que ocasionó que la chica soltara un suspiro. Nice abrió el portón con ambas manos, abriendo paso a un enorme pasillo con una alfombra de terciopelo que se alzaba frente a él. Y ahí, al final de todo, estaba Art, sujetando un ramo de flores rojas y vistiendo un traje blanco, que le quedaba perfecto. Su cabello, algo largo en esa época, estaba recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta unos tres tercios de la espalda aproximadamente, y sus ojos desprendían una emoción y a su vez tranquilidad que enamoraron a Nice más de lo que ya estaba.

Por fin había llegado el momento. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, problemas más que otra cosa, pero al fin todo eso iba a ser agua pasada. Podrían ser felices juntos.

Cuando Nice llegó al lado de Art, este soltó una risa por lo bajo, haciendo ruborizar a su novio.

-No te queda bien el traje. -Comentó el albino- Es raro.

-¡Cállate! No fue fácil conseguir uno decente. -Le replicó Nice.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿aún no estáis casados y ya discutiendo? -Escucharon aquella voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Los dos novios se giraron para ver a sus amigos Birthday, el que había hablado, Ratio, Honey, Three, Hajime y Murasaki. Todos ellos estaban arreglados, especialmente Hajime y Honey, ya que esta última había escogido un bonito vestido azul turquesa para la joven, queriendo prepararse para la boda de sus amigos.

Al cabo de un rato, la boda dio comienzo. Caminando del brazo, la pareja caminó por el pasillo mirando a sus amigos y compañeros del trabajo sentados, saludándoles con la mano, hasta donde llegaron donde el cura. Después de decir sus votos, Nice besó dulcemente a Art, haciendo oficial el casamiento.

Poco recordaban sobre lo que sucedió tras eso. Muchas sonrisas, comida y alegría. Cuando todo finalizó, Art y Nice fueron a la habitación que compartían, agotados. El segundo se tumbó en la cama nada más llegar, agotado.

-¿Lo pasaste bien? -Le preguntó su actual marido, sentándose a su lado.

-Por supuesto… pero estoy muy cansado.

Art sonrió. Su intención era hablar más con Nice, pero viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, optó por tumbarse a su lado y descansar abrazados.

Aquello tan solo había sido el comienzo para ellos dos.

FIN


End file.
